The Mark of Destiny
by Omniskriba
Summary: Strangers have started appearing from nowhere around Odaiba. Where did these strangers come from? What are their motives? And where does Jyou and Mimi fit in this pretty picture?


~*~  
The Mark of Destiny"  
By Kyoko_Jyou  
~*~  
Author's Fic: For some reason, I was moved to write this fanfic even if I have two other current fanfics left unfinished. Me and my stupid attention deficit disorder.  
This is a Sci-fi-Suspense-Action-Adventure Jyoumi. It's got a bunch of stuff in it that I can't really explain right now since it might explain the plot too much. Just one thing... remember that last scene in the last episode of Digimon 02? I never really liked it, so here's my chance of making sure it never happens.  
Oh, by the way, I'll be assuming that Jyou would be 18 at this very moment (in the year 2002, all Digidestined aged to scale.  
Now, on with the show... errr... story!  
~*~  
Deesklaymurr: Hello, I am a representative of Bandai International and am hereby giving all rights to Digimon to Mr. Kyoko Jyou... Okay, enough of my daydreaming. Wont happen, never will, isn't mine.  
~*~  
Chapter One: Strangers from Nowhere  
~*~  
"Jyou, watch out!"  
"GAAAAAH!!!"  
SCREEEECH!!!  
As if careening from thin air, a red sports car crossed paths with Jyou's gray mini van, stopping meer inches away from total disaster. Koushiro and Yamato were quite shaken, sitting in the backseat with Yama's drum set and guitar.  
Jyou could almost see burning skid marks trail from the tires of the red car.  
The driver promptly stepped out of his automobile and approached the minivan. It was a tall young man, probably in his late teens or early twenties, wearing dark sunglasses. His hair was shoulder-length and brown, waffling gently in the breeze.  
Jyou timidly tried to placate the stranger who, even if it was his fault, looked like he was ready to take Jyou to the Supreme Court with the charge of attempted manslaughter.  
The young man seemingly glanced at something in his hand. It was a small thin rectangular plastic plate with a barely visible blur tinted in a familiar hue of blue.  
Looking back at Jyou, he inspected the plastic plate once again.  
"Excuse me, are you by any chance Jyou Kido?"  
"Yes. May I know who I am divulging my identity to?"  
"Ehrm... My name is Shawn. Shawn Ki... Kinisune. Shawn Kinisune's the name."  
"Well... uh, nice to meet you. I hope you're not mad about me crossing you like that."  
Yama' and 'Shiro simply waved their heads, knowing Jyou was in the right of way.  
"Not at all." Shawn looked around, peering into the inside of the van. "Uh... I'd better get going. Nice meeting you."  
"Nice... meeting you too..."  
He then quickly raced to his vehicle and drove quickly out of the scene. Where to is anybody's guess.  
"Jyou, didn't you find it a bit odd that he'd just go around here asking you're name and going off like that?"  
"Yeah... I did..." Jyou replied, emotionlessly.  
~*~  
"So Sora, how's life with Taichi?" Mimi asked inquisitively, her hair deep under those hair machine-things in beauty parlors.  
"Fine. How about you? You don't seem to be going out with anybody lately. What gives?"  
"Eh... I don't think I'm liking what options I have these days."  
"What about Yamato?"  
"Nah, I'm not really into the silent, brooding, pretty-boy type. I find relationships like that too cliché."  
"How about Koushiro?"  
"And risk me taking him off his Computer? I wouldn't get into a relationship with him deeper that E-mail correspondence."  
"Your right. That leaves Jyou. I mean, between us first generation digidestineds."  
"Sora, was that some sort of a joke?"  
"No. c'mon, the guy likes you. Besides, he's the only digidestined we have that you're family wouldn't classify as societal filth."  
"Oh yeah, Jyou the doctor. I'd bet my hair he'd have to cut any relationship to get to med school after the summer break."  
"I guess you're right."  
"Excuse me..." A young lady spoke from a hair machine beside Mimi.  
"Yes?"  
"Were you talking about Jyou Kido, by any chance?"  
"Yes. You know him?"  
"Ah, yes" She replied in a faint foreign accent. "I am a great fan of his research work. May I ask where Mr. Kido resides?"  
"Oh, he lives two blocks from here. 24 Tomoeda Drive. You can't miss it."  
"I thank you very much for your help"  
"Don't mention it."  
A few minutes later, Mimi's head was finally out of the machine. Turning to the woman to ask for her name... she was gone.  
"Research work?"  
"Who were you talking to, Mimi?"  
"I don't know..."  
~*~  
"Hello..."  
The young brown-haired man spoke into the plastic plate.  
"Ah, Shawn. How is you're mission going?"  
"It's good so far. I haven't seen Mistress Bakemon anywhere near him."  
"So how is the year 2002?"  
"A little bit more primitive than I've expected. I almost collided with my father's transport module."  
"You mean 'automobile'"  
"Yeah, whatever."  
"Don't play it too close, Shawn. Remember, what we are doing is restoring time to it's proper destination. No foolish horseplay, got that?"  
"Right."  
"Remember Shawn, this mission concerns you the most. Foul this one up and find yourself never being born!"  
"Okay, okay. I understand."  
"We have faith in you. Over and out."  
"Thanks, Dr. Izumi. Over and out."  
~*~  
Strange fic, ne? I guess you can figure out how this thing will go. But there will be more things in store, and the plot isn't going to get any simpler from here. Pax Vobiscum everyone!  
Viva Reviews! Viva!!! 


End file.
